


魔鬼大声宣告

by Velez



Category: Jekyll & Hyde - Wildhorn
Genre: M/M, 变身怪医
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velez/pseuds/Velez
Summary: 我日海总，海总揍我。





	1. 这无名的罪恶

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是我对海总的犯罪欲望啥的（不过在后面的章节）……顺便我看不太懂ao3的英语界面……

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我遇到海总，海总揍了我（？）。

在凌晨被敲门声惊醒可不是什么好兆头。我迷迷糊糊地爬起来披上外套，在打开门的那一刻才意识到自己不应该随随便便开门。  
但是已经晚了，一个毛茸茸的人带着夜雨的湿气闯进我的房间，在干净的地板上留下一串湿漉漉的脚印。我愕然地看着他，他如同在自己家一般，走到桌子旁拉开椅子坐下，随意地翻了翻抽屉，接着“嗤”地一声，一团火苗燃起，照亮了房间中微不足道的一隅。可他刚才竟在一团漆黑中找到了火柴，一个念头在我心头划过：难道他能在黑暗中看到东西么？简直就像是野兽……  
他点燃了蜡烛，然后我发现刚才那个野兽的比喻并没有委屈他。他一头卷曲的黑色长发被雨水打湿黏在脸上，多多少少掩盖了他的相貌，但没有掩盖住那种危险和……畸形般的古怪感。他穿着毛茸茸的皮毛大衣，上面水珠还在不停地掉落。露在外面的皮肤苍白如吸血鬼，青色的血管突兀地暴露出来。他把大衣脱下扔在地上，向后捋了捋头发，这时我才看清楚他的脸，一张年轻俊美，却违和的充满邪恶与暴戾的脸。  
他从里面的衣服的口袋里掏了掏，掏出一张纸拍在桌子上。  
“去药剂师那里，给我拿点东西。”他说道。  
“等一下，先生……我还不知道您是谁。”我慢慢地关上门，向壁炉那里移动，我家里唯一可以当武器的东西大概就是放在那的拔火棍。  
“海德，爱德华·海德。”他舒服地倚在椅子上，眯着眼睛看我，“我是杰基尔的朋友。对，亨利·杰基尔，你的老师。”  
“好的，海德先生，但毕竟是你闯进来……”我小心翼翼地回答。  
“不，是你开的门。”  
“我没有反应过来……”  
“你已经邀请恶魔进门了！”他一把把蜡烛拍落在地，烛台“哐当”一声砸在地板上，我扑向壁炉，而海德先生比我快了一步，他抓起拔火棍向我挥来，我感到一阵剧痛，扑倒在地。然后海德先生用拔火棍弯曲的一端勾住我的脖子，巨大的力道通过棍子压在我的肩膀上，把企图爬起来的我压回到地板上。  
“小男孩，你应该服从海德先生。”蜡烛的火光已然微弱，忽明忽暗的灯光映得海德先生脸色阴晴不定，我感到拔火棍的尖刺已经刺穿衣服扎入皮肤，我根本打不过他，而他真的会杀了我，意识到这一点的我仿佛置身外面的雨中，遍体冰冷，恐惧瞬间压垮我反抗的想法，只能垂下头低声答应他。  
“是。”  
“站起来。”海德先生收回棍子，说道。我站起来，看到海德先生抡着拔火棍，看着桌子上的纸。  
“把这张支票带给药剂师，然后把药送到杰基尔博士家里，不，放到后门就可以了。”  
这要求简单得出乎意料，我正准备答应，他突然凑近我，近的我都能感受到他的呼吸。  
“还有……不要和任何人说起这件事，以及，我。”  
然后他便拾起大衣，径直离开了。我有些茫然地看着门被他摔上，这件事古怪得让我回不过神。这个要求十分简单，他没有必要半夜闯入我家并且袭击我。我摸了摸脖子后面，依然刺痛，尖钩刺破了我的皮肤，但血已经凝固了。我捡起已经熄灭的蜡烛，重新点燃，桌子上的支票是老师的字迹。他自称是老师的朋友，却又如此的粗暴，这个海德先生究竟是个什么样的人啊。他给我带来的恐惧依然没有消散，但……我摸了摸鼻尖，他的呼吸依然萦绕于上，虽然这个人自称恶魔，但他的气息依然是人类的温暖。我竟隐隐约约有点想再次见到他。


	2. 就像飞蛾扑火

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 海总继续揍我（？），不可描述的事开始了。

在我把书放回书架，准备睡觉时，我听到背后有声音。我端着蜡烛转身，窗户已经被打开，一个人影撩起窗帘，从窗台上翻下。他没有好心地帮我关上窗，伦敦潮湿的风席卷着雾气吹得蜡烛火焰摇曳不停，我向前走了两步，毫不意外地发现来者是海德先生。  
“海德先生？”我喊了一声，他没有理我，径直走到椅子旁坐下。我叹了口气，把蜡烛放在桌子上，然后去关窗。这不是海德先生第一次闯进我家，他自称是我老师的密友——老师也承认了这点，但我一直心存怀疑，我不认为老师会有这种朋友，他粗鲁而且暴躁，性情反复无常。这种人如何能够结识老师？或许他是个掘墓人？我不知道。  
再次看向他的时候，我发觉了不对劲。海德先生没有像之前那样恨不得霸占我的所有家具似的舒展身体，而是紧缩在椅子上。借着烛光，我看到他的皮毛大衣上有被深色液体浸湿的痕迹。  
“海德先生？”我再次叫了他一声。  
“闭嘴。”他抬起头，声音低沉沙哑，“拿点水，还有针线过来……你们做手术的那些东西！”  
我听从了他的命令，拿来了他要的东西。他掀开大衣，白色衬衣赫然已经被血染成一片暗红。他撕开已经被血和皮肤黏在一起的衣服，大股血液顿时涌出，我看到他腰侧有一道刀伤，伤口皮肉翻出，伴随着海德先生急促的呼吸微微颤抖。他动作娴熟地给自己清理伤口，黑色微卷的长发垂落，我看不清他的表情，但仍然能看到紧蹙的眉头。他用纱布按住伤口，然后拿过针线，侧着身子想要缝合伤口，但试了几下都没有成功，血液反而更快地涌了出来。他抬起头，面色是一种失血过多的苍白。  
“你来。”他招呼我。  
“……您确定么？”我接过针线，看着纱布上的血迹快速蔓延开，忍不住问道，“您为什么不……去找我的老师？”  
“杰基尔博士最近没时间。”他声音里带着冰冷的笑意。海德先生在椅子上稍微舒展开一些身体，我蹲到他旁边，把蜡烛拉近了些，将线穿过针眼。我还远不是一个合格的医生，但我不是很敢拒绝他的话。针刺进他的皮肤，细线把伤口系拢，我听见海德先生咝咝地吸了口气。但我抬头看他时，他依然是那种虽然在笑，却看不出一丝笑意，反而让人感到害怕的笑容。  
“您怎么受伤的？”我问他，他没有回答。伤口很深，颇为可怖，我从来没见过这么糟糕的伤口。不过还算幸运，我基本上就要成功地缝合它了……至少我希望我成功了。  
“您失血太多了。”我瞥了眼被扔在一旁的大衣——那上面的液体估计也都是血液，随口说道，海德先生顺着我的视线也看向大衣，以一种不在乎的口气回答：“放心，绝大多数都不是我的。”  
“什么？”我手上的动作停顿了一下，我猜这扯着了海德先生的伤口，他抓住了我的肩膀，力气大得惊人，仿佛要捏碎它。  
“我杀了人。满足你的好奇心了，小男孩？”  
“所以你是个杀人犯？！”我挣脱他的手，尖锐地问道。我的肩膀很疼，我揉着肩膀站起来，向后退了一步。  
“怎么，你怕了？”他扭动着嘴角露出锋利的牙齿，就像是一只狼翻卷嘴唇露出獠牙。我当然怕，我甚至在想这个点马路上有没有警察，呼救是否能赶在他杀了我之前引来人。  
海德先生在我做好准备前就行动了，他像蛇一样蜷缩着身体，也像蛇一样弹射向猎物，和我想象的不一样，他用力地把我拽向他，我整个人扑倒在他身上，一只手撞在桌角，另一只手则拄着他的双腿之间。海德先生也不是那么游刃有余，刚才的动作牵扯到了伤口，他的身体明显地僵硬了会。我想爬起来，却按在他的裆部，他的呼吸急促起来，我惊慌地抬起手，他抓住了我的脖子。  
“继续工作。”在我窒息之前，他松开手，命令道。我无力地坐在地板上，大口喘着气，海德先生的伤口依然渗血，缝线连着针还挂在上面，这种情况下他是如何轻易地袭击我的？他真的是一只野兽么？但很奇怪，我的恐惧消失了，甚至对他粗暴的举动也没有多少怨恨。相反，这是一种崭新的体验。我爬起来，继续我的工作。说起来刚才那样的激烈动作伤口都没有崩开，海德先生真是幸运。  
很快我就完成了缝合工作，然后起身去洗手，再转身时，我看到海德先生在黑暗中注视着我。  
“刚刚在酒吧，有个人和我抢姑娘，我就杀了他。”突然，海德先生解释道，虽然他没有必要解释给我。不过……回忆着刚才手掌摸到的诡异的触感，我竟然忍不住露出一丝笑容。他说的酒吧，不过我很清楚，那实际上就是个妓院。他本应该在那里消弥的欲望，被这种事打断，不代表会消失……而且的确没有消失。  
我不知道我在想什么，更不知道我为何要这么做。但无疑，有些东西吸引了我，迷惑了我。我再次走到海德先生面前，跪了下来。他歪着头，饶有兴趣地看着我。我深吸一口气，把手伸向他双腿之间。  
“如果您允许……”海德先生并没有阻止我，我颤抖着解开他裤子的扣子，扯下他的内裤，他的性器露了出来，微微勃起便已经粗大骇人。我凑了过去，伸出舌头轻轻舔舐。特有的味道冲昏了我的头脑，我沿着侧面上下舔着柱身，然后含住前端。对此我并非没有经验，当然角色要转换一下。我小心翼翼的避免牙齿碰到海德先生，试图将更多纳入口中，也许是我不得要领，也许是海德先生的性器超越常人的尺寸，我依旧只能含住龟头，偶尔舔弄一下铃口。海德先生或许对此有些不耐烦，他扶住我的后脑勺，粗暴地顶了进来。这一下害得我一口气差点没喘上来，狼狈地吐出性器，我伏在海德先生的腿上，抬头眼前便是他那可怖的伤口，我故意摁了下伤口，海德先生本来粗重但有规律的呼吸一下子乱了起来。我抬起头看着他，他似乎并没有太多怒意。  
“那您现在还需要……？”很明显，他需要的。重新俯首，借着刚才那一下带来的经验，我成功将性器含进小半，龟头抵住舌根隐隐约约带来些不适感，舌头小心翼翼地缩在肉柱下，我开始吮吸舔舐。我听到海德先生满意的声音，口中性器更是涨大了些。  
这安稳的场面没有持续多久，很快海德先生便忍耐不住，他揪住我的头发，我的头发远没有他那么长，他的力道仿佛要掀起我的头皮，我只能跟着他往前。海德先生的性器一下子插入我的喉咙，我几乎喘不上气了，咽喉被压迫带来的恶心感觉使得喉咙不停收缩着挤压着肉柱。海德先生似乎对此很满意，他开始放肆地在我嘴中抽插，不停地撞进我喉咙深处。我无法反抗，只能尽量配合他的动作。我不知道这持续了多长时间，但我口腔和舌头的肌肉已经酸痛，喉咙也被摩擦得火辣辣的，唾液顺着无法合拢的嘴角流下。  
最后一下他顶得相当深，微凉的精液裹挟着独特的味道冲进我的喉咙，我头脑有些发晕，竟然悉数咽下。然后他抽出性器，而我咳嗽着倒下，软绵绵地伏在地上，半是喘息半是干呕。  
这就是我大胆行为的后果。  
身边突然被阴影笼罩，我扭头看过去，看见海德先生拾起大衣，吹灭蜡烛，在黑暗中停留了几秒钟，我还没有看清他是不是在看我，他就如同来时一样径直离开了。


	3. 危险已经来到

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我终于日到海总了！  
> 内有真·色情描写，下滑请小心谨慎。

“杰基尔博士不在家。”管家先生非常遗憾地对我说。  
这是我这个周第三次找老师了，可无一例外地，老师不在。我谢过管家先生，离开前门，绕到了后面的小巷。海德先生说过让我把药放在后门就可以。  
我放下怀中的药，正准备走，却发现这一次后门并没有紧紧地关严，反而留下一条缝隙。出于好奇和对老师的关心，只犹豫了几秒钟，我就决定进去看看。  
走过标本室和用来充当我们教室的地方，我看到了老师的实验室。门同样没有关紧，我敲了敲门，没有人应答，我推门而入。  
是海德先生。我看到他伏在实验台上，喘着粗气，手边是打翻的试剂和玻璃器皿。他果然是老师的朋友么，我这样想着……他听到了声音，转头看向我，眉头紧皱，满脸是汗，神情狰狞。我害怕地后退了一步，他站了起来，踉跄着走向我。  
“我说过把药放在门口……”他声音比平时还低，就像是嗓子里卡着个魔鬼似的。  
“我只是担心你……”我小声回答。  
“担心……？”他冷笑一声，“你担心的是杰基尔吧……”  
还没有等我解释，他就扑向了我。和之前几次我被他绝对压制不同，他这一次是扑在了我的怀里。我扶住他，他无力地哼了一下，就瘫软在我身上。海德先生上身只穿了一件衬衣，已经被汗浸透了，肌肉的曲线若隐若现地在我面前闪过，而他甚至还没有系扣子，我几乎可以感受到他胸膛传来的热量，他体温高的有些不正常。  
“海德先生，你没……”我的话还没说完，他就推搡着我抵到墙边，几乎同野兽一般啃上了我的嘴唇。我虽讶异于他的主动与热情，却下意识地配合了他的动作。交缠的两条舌头发出渍渍的声音，从一开始他在我口腔里的肆意侵略变成了我推回他的舌头，开始吮吸他的唇舌。直到我们俩都有些喘不上气，我才放开海德先生。虽然我为他服务过几次，但他从未与我接吻。  
……不过这一次感觉还不错。  
海德先生把我压在墙上，但看起来只是想找个支撑点支撑住自己罢了。他把黏在脸上的一缕头发别到耳后，凑近我，灼热的气息喷在我的脸上，他用沙哑的声音问我：“你知道杰基尔给我吃了什么药么？”他竖起一根手指，竖在我们俩之间，轻轻摇晃几下，笑了起来。  
“Yohimbine.”他自问自答。  
“什么？那是什……”我还没有问完，他就又用一个吻打断了我，我受宠若惊地被他拉着倒在了沙发上，他才结束了那个吻。  
“当然，还有些其他的……杰基尔想杀了我。真不知道他胡乱吃下了些什么药……”我听不懂海德先生话中的逻辑，只是随着他手上的动作解开了衣服。药？杀死？他在说什么……  
“不过……该死的，我现在只需要这个。”海德先生抓着我的手放到了他的裆部，比他胸膛还要炽热的温度抵在手心上。  
“我没有力气……但是，取悦我，孩子。”

他精疲力尽地倒在沙发上，我跪在他身上，一只手支撑在他身旁，另一只手顺从他的意思解开了他的裤子，勃起的性器一下子弹了出来，我有点猜到那种药是什么了。我迟疑地抚上海德先生的分身，见他默许这种行为，我才放心地开始动作，不需要我多大努力，海德先生便射了出来，浸湿了他阴部的毛发和我的手指。但海德先生很明显没有满足，他的手紧抓住沙发的边缘，喘气声依然粗重。我揉搓了下指尖的精液，大胆地向他后面伸去。  
我的指尖触碰到他后面小穴的一瞬间，海德先生仿佛触电一般战栗了一下，他支起上身，就像是落入捕兽器中的狮子那样暴怒着向我咆哮：“你他妈要干什么？！”  
我按住他的肩膀，把他按回到沙发上，正如他所言，他没有力气。我凑过去在他嘴角轻吻一下，柔和地回答道：“我在取悦您，海德先生。正如您命令我的那样。”  
他仰起头，闭上眼睛，嗓子中冒出一连串的咒骂，身体却没有继续挣扎。我的指尖在他后穴周围打转，不时浅浅地戳刺几下，直到咒骂声停息，海德先生放松下身体，我才敢慢慢地伸进去。手指挤开紧致的甬道，按压着火热的肠肉，我感受到了前所未有的战栗感。  
我也有反应了，我承认这一点，按耐住自己的性急，我依然缓缓扩张着海德先生的后穴，他或许没有阻止我，但绝不会允许我弄伤他。直到他的后面被扩张到足够大，我才抽出手，肠肉紧缩着缠住我的手指不肯放我离开，我猜想海德先生也得到了些许快感。  
但我抬眼看过去的时候，海德先生倚在沙发上，似乎已经平静下来，他正在黑暗中冷酷地凝视着我，仿佛我刚才进入的不是他的身体一般。我呼吸一窒，他伸长胳膊抓住了我，手掌紧紧箍住我的胳膊，把我还沾着他的肠液的手扯到嘴旁，伸出舌头，舌尖轻轻地在我手指上舔了一圈。  
“他可真美味。”他说。  
我听不懂他话的意思，但海德先生的动作惹得我更浑身燥热了，我解开裤子，完全挺立的分身插入他的臀缝，抵上了颤动的穴口。海德先生松开手，以舒适的姿势放松他的身体。  
“继续。”  
略一挺腰分身挤入后穴，炙热的肠肉立刻绞住我阻止了下一步动作，虽然已经经过扩张可海德先生的后面还是太紧了。腰上使了些力气，却听见海德先生发出难耐的低哼声。  
“您需要放松。”我把海德先生的双腿分得更开了些，轻轻套弄着他再次挺立的分身，海德先生吸了口气，我能感觉到他的配合，便随之用力，蠕动的肠壁终于吞吃下了我整个分身。  
我松了口气，停顿了几秒缓缓抽离分身，只离开一半便再次顶入，海德先生适应的很快，他立刻就随着我的动作调整着他的呼吸然后享受起来。  
我从未想到有一天我会做这种事，可是无疑地，我喜欢。我很快就进入角色，将自己深深地埋入海德先生身体里，开始更加用力地抽插，寻求着陌生的快感。海德先生的后面开始湿软起来，在他身体里进出让我感觉有些飘飘然。但我依然记得我的目的，取悦他。我甚至找到了他敏感的地方，重重顶上那一点，海德先生发出一声愉悦的咒骂，我心里也莫名地喜悦起来。在那一点反复顶撞摩擦，手上也没冷落海德先生的前面，终于，他第二次地射了出来，然后倒在了沙发上。我松了口气，知道自己的任务完成了。  
我抱起海德先生，又浅浅的抽插几下，射在他体内，他没有反对我，只是无力地把头靠在我肩膀上，手垂在一旁，我紧紧地抱着他，直到我感到了一些不对劲。  
我松开他，让他倒在沙发上，我抽身而出。匆忙地整理了一下自己的衣服，然后想要帮海德先生清理一下，却听见他吭了一声，拨开了头发，睁开眼睛。  
……天呐。我愣在原地。面前赫然是杰基尔博士。我的老师。


End file.
